The present invention relates to providing navigation information to a user. More particularly, the information is provided using a network of kiosks, scanners, and beacons that interactively communicate with a wireless device carried by the user.
People often find themselves in unfamiliar surroundings trying to navigate their way to a destination. For example, you have a meeting in an unfamiliar building or perhaps you are trying to find a particular store in a large mall or outlet center that you are unfamiliar with. You might find a static “you are here” layout map but this type of map has very limited use. These static maps usually consist of using a list to look up the name of the place for which you are looking. The name is often associated with a number that has to be found on the static map. For stores listed in a named directory by category, it is often challenging to determine which category a particular store might belong to. Another alternative is a touch screen map; however, this type of map does not to help you find a destination on the map or match a name in a directory to its location on the map.
An additional problem is that half way to a destination it is easy to forget or pass the destination being sought. It can also be challenging to find where necessary stairs or elevators are relative to the destination you are looking for from the map representation. Even if you utilize websites, you will at best find a floor plan of a location, with the same static restrictions but no more specific details on how to get from location A to destination B.
A global positioning system (GPS) can be used to provide navigation directions where a GPS signal is available. Unfortunately, the GPS signal might not be available in a building and, when it is available, the GPS signal is only accurate to within a few hundred feet. In addition, the GPS might not have detailed geographic information for a building or a complex of buildings.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques to provide navigation instructions to a user and, in particular, to a user in a building or complex of buildings.